<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by Salem_V</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014380">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V'>Salem_V</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Michael and Ennard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Ennard, Alternate Universe, Baby is not in Ennard, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Short Michael Afton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“DAMN IT!” Michael hollered as he slammed his fist down onto the counter, the pain hardly registering over the emotions raging within him. Hot tears slid down his face, as he glared at the image of his father standing tall with Henry at his side in front of Fredbear’s Family Diner. </p><p>“It isn’t fair.” He whimpered softly, trying to choke back the sob threatening to force it’s way out. He slowly collapsed to the floor, a soft thump sounded when his knees hit the tile. The picture was forgotten on the counter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eggs Benedict &amp; Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton &amp; Ennard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Michael and Ennard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, uh, few things!<br/>BABY IS NOT INSIDE OF ENNARD FOR THIS FIC!<br/>Michael is not a rotting corpse, either.<br/>Uh, I think that is all... anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DAMN IT!” Michael hollered as he slammed his fist down onto the counter, the pain hardly registering over the emotions raging within him. Hot tears slid down his face, as he glared at the image of his father standing tall with Henry at his side in front of Fredbear’s Family Diner. </p><p>“It isn’t fair.” He whimpered softly, trying to choke back the sob threatening to force it’s way out. He slowly collapsed to the floor, a soft thump sounded when his knees hit the tile. The picture was forgotten on the counter. </p><p>“Why?” Michael cried out, not expecting any sort of answer, “I don’t understand…” </p><p>The rage quickly bubbled back up, shakily Michael pushed himself back up. “William Afton was 6’4.” He said in a shaky voice, tears still pouring out of his eyes. </p><p>And all at once, he twisted around to glare at the measuring tape, “But you!” He growled out, “You have the audacity to tell me, I only stand at 5 foot 7. HOW DARE YOU?!”</p><p>With the last cry of rage, he picked up the measuring tape and harshly slammed it into the garbage. Something he would later regret, as that was the only measuring tape they owned.</p><p>A harsh slew of curses fell from his lips, not noticing someone creeping upon him.</p><p>“Uh, Eggs?” </p><p>Michael whipped around to look at the animatronic, his eyes were wide, a look of surprise on his face. “Uh, Ennard, what uh brings you here?” He smiled nervously at Ennard.</p><p>“What were you yelling at?” The animatronic asked as he wrapped it’s wires around the other. </p><p>Michael smiled, not bothered by the wires snaking around him, gently petting the wires as they lightly squeezed around him. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt, it was a comforting tightness. </p><p>“Ah, it was nothing, don’t worry about it!” Michael was very nervous and was hoping to distract the animatronic with comforting pats. </p><p>“Was it the tape measure again?” The innocent question caught Michael off guard, he hadn’t noticed Ennard leaning over to look over where the tape measure was discarded. The animatronic leaned back to look at the human, “Why are you worrying so much about your height? I like how small you are. It’s what allowed us to become friends, to begin with!” </p><p> </p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, despite the fond smile making its way onto his face. Gently patting Ennard on his mask, earning a noise very similar to a sigh, before the animatronic gently shoved his face into Michael’s neck.</p><p>“I missed you, and I couldn’t find the remote.” Michael frowned at Ennard’s words, wincing as the wires briefly squeezed tight, “It was too quiet. I’m not used to the quiet.” </p><p>Michael sighed softly, relaxing in Ennard’s grip,  “It’ll be okay, I remembered to pick up more butter from the store. The kind you like.” He smiled when Ennard immediately perked up, careful not to move his wires from where they were wrapped around Michael’s waist.</p><p>“Well, what are we waiting for?!” Ennard pressed his mask against Michael’s shoulder, before launching over to where the butter had been placed. Michael always remembered to set out the butter bought for Ennard on the counter, since he prefers soft butter over cold and hard butter.</p><p>The two flipped through channels until finding something they both agreed on. Halfway through, Michael had convinced Ennard to let him go for a couple of minutes to grab some popcorn. </p><p>It was during a commercial break when Michael spoke, “You know, it’s okay to miss them.” Ennard turned to face him, curiously tilting his head. “Even if they treated you badly.”</p><p>Ennard nodded slowly, “I miss them. But, I don’t want them back.” The words were spoken slowly, as though Ennard didn’t quite understand what he was saying either. </p><p>Michael nodded softly, despite how confusing it sounded, he understood what Ennard meant. Although he would never admit it, sometimes he missed his father. Sometimes he missed his sister. But, he didn’t want them in his life again. Never again. Elizabeth was different, she was almost as bloodthirsty as her father. </p><p>“I’m glad we’re friends, Michael,” Ennard spoke suddenly in a soft voice, tightening his wires around him. </p><p>“Me too, Ennard. I’m glad I came back.” Michael smiled softly at his friend, gently pulling him closer. </p><p>Ennard hummed and placed his head on top of Michael’s. The two sat together with the show playing in the background, mostly as background noise. Neither really watching the show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what did you guys think? This is my very first time ever writing for Fnaf, and it is a slippery slope. V.V It started with me watching Markiplier playing fnaf 1 while I was drawing since I was feeling nostalgic. And, I was like, "Psh, I know about all the lore." I did NOT know about the lore, I had no fucking idea who the fuck Michael was. And, lemme tell you, at first I was like, "man, Michael kinda sucks." But now, I'm like, "Michael is a precious baby and deserves all the love in the world." Anyway, just wanted to throw that out there. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had no idea the purple guy even had a fucking name. And, I'll be even more honest, for a while, I thought Mike Schmidt and Michael Afton were different people. </p><p> If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr <a href="https://salem-v.tumblr.com"> Click Here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>